Sad Ending
by Lylix
Summary: Wolf's rain fanfiction. This takes place during Toboe's death except I changed quite a bit of it to how I wanted it to happen.ToboeXTsume. So please read and review.


Author's Note: So I wanted to re-write Toboe's death so instead of him just dying alone with Quent he dies with someone else. XD I really felt that this was the way it should have happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Wolf's rain characters. I only write fanfictions that's it.

* * *

"Mr…" Toboe's soft voice spoke out as he struggled to push himself up out of the pool of blood that surrounded his weak, trembling body. He had been shot but not by Darcia's bullet. He had gotten in the way of Quent's shotgun as he ran to attack Darcia. He took several breaths as he got to his knees. Just moving made his entire body ache. "Pop's," he whimpered as he slowly stood up, using his hands to balance himself as he slowly began to walk over to Quent's motionless body. He was sure that the old man was already dead. He let out a soft whimper with every step he took, blood dripping to the ground from the open wound in his chest. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking forward, his vision already blurry.

"Toboe!" Someone shouted from not to far away.

Toboe kept his eyes downcast towards Quent's body, thinking that the shouting was only in his head as he continued to move forward.

"Toboe!" the voice shouted again and this time Toboe raised his head to look up to see Tsume before he could no longer stand, his legs wobbling before he fell forward but he didn't land on the hard, cold ground, no, someone had caught him, someone with warm hands had caught him. "Toboe," Tsume cried as he shook the small pup in his arms, trying to keep the boy awake.

"I gave my word to Blue that I'd look out for him," Toboe whimpered, his eyes looking towards nothing in particular. He knew it was Tsume who had caught him and he was happy that he would at least get to spend the last few minutes of his life with the one wolf he loved the most. "I promised…I told her I would protect him… But I couldn't," he whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he tried to breath but it hurt so much. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He could see Tsume looking over him, a shocked expression on his face. Something Toboe had never seen from the older wolf.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Tsume said loudly as he shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. He could tell that the younger wolf was about to die and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't know what he would do without the younger wolf at his side.

Toboe closed his eyes for a second, "I wish I could have stayed here a little while longer… And watch over him… like Blue did for the rest of my life," he breathed softly as he opened his eyes to look up at Tsume who was cradling him.

"Toboe," Tsume cried.

Toboe smiled softly as he looked up at the older wolf, his shaking hand rose slowly to touch Tsume's cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again as he let his hand fall back to his side. He didn't want to see Tsume like this. He wanted to see Tsume smile before he left this world. "T-Tsume… Can you tell me… how you got that scar on your chest?" he asked.

Tsume eyes widened a little before they became soft, his hand trailing over the fairly large scar that ran across his chest. Toboe had asked about it once when they had first met. "This mark is a reminder of my sin," he said, lowering his hand to brush Toboe's hair out of his face. "I ran… My friends were being slaughtered and I abandoned them. They knew what I had done and banished me from the pack," he told the younger. "I didn't need any friends… I didn't trust them. All I did was betray the people around me, until I met the three of you. I wanted to bring you to paradise. You were the only one. You were the one who brought me all the way here," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Toboe looked up at Tsume, smiling as he did so. He let out a sigh as he shook his head, "Tsume… You brought me to paradise," he said holding his chest where the blood continued to flow out. The pain was too much for him. He knew he only had a second left with Tsume and he wanted to tell the older one last thing before he left the world. "Tsume..I…I love… you," he whispered as his eyes darkened.

Tsume eyes widened in shock as he watched the younger wolf in his arms lose his light. "Toboe…Toboe…Toboe!" he shouted, shaking the boy in his arms, trying to wake him but there was nothing he could do. Toboe was already dead, taken from him. "Stupid kid," he cried as he lowered his head, pressing it to his. "I love you too," he said but before he could say anymore his head shot up to see the one person he didn't want to see.

"Don't worry you will be joining him soon," It was Darcia and before Tsume could move out of the way or do anything Darcia rose the gun in his hand up and pulled the trigger. Tsume gasped as the bullet went straight through his chest in the same area where Toboe had been shot. He gasped as he watched Darcia slowly turn and walk away. "Toboe…" he whispered, lowering his head to look down at the brown wolf that lay unmoving in his arms before he fell over unable to keep himself sitting up. He let out a soft laugh, "I guess…I will be going… With you to Paradise after all," he said, reaching out to grab hold of Toboe's hand just as his eyes closed.

* * *

I really thought that this was sad. I hope you like it. Try listening to the song "Maligno ton negro lo matar" or Toboe's theme when reading this fanfiction. Tell me what you think about it. XD


End file.
